Mark Calloway's Kid
by XxPunkxRockxPrincessxX
Summary: Urgh. Surely SOMEONE notices me here? I wish Jeff would. Is all I'm ever going to be here 'Mark Calloway's kid' ? Is Sephy really as invisible to Jeff as she thinks? Will love blossom? Or will Sephy and Miz be happily ever after? JeffOCMiz
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE/TNA superstars whom feature in my story, nor any arenas or anything. However, I do own the OC Sephy and any others which I add to this story at a later date.

_Dear diary,_

_Unbelievable.  
Another day with absolutely no success in getting any superstar to notice me. I am the Undertaker's daughter, yet I dress completely normal.  
Perhaps that is why I am never noticed. Just maybe.  
Or maybe it's the fact that I am so painfully shy.  
Currently I'm unsure.  
All I know is that I sure as anything have my eyes on Jeff Hardy. It's just a shame he doesn't seem to know who I am. I spend every single week with him, telling him his agenda, which matches he takes place in, any new storylines or title shots which are coming up for him. He would joke around with me; we would make one another laugh. Yet I doubt he knows my name.  
It's become obvious to me that I am known as 'Mark Calloway's kid'. It's really impossible to say just how irritated that makes me. All of my life, that is all I've ever been.  
Is that all I'll ever be?_

_Always yours,  
Sephy_

Narrator's P.O.V:

Dressed in a white blouse, tight black professional pants and heels, Sephy didn't exactly stick out in the crowd. Travelling with the WWE and holding the show together, telling people what to do, she walked the corridors as if she was invisible. However, was she really invisible to everyone?  
Of course not. Sephy was on the mind of one special man in particular. And who was that man?  
Jeff Hardy.

Jeff Hardy's POV:

Damnit. Another week and I still haven't picked up the courage to ask that gorgeous girl out on a date. I'm so pathetic. The reason I haven't asked her out? She's Mark Calloway's daughter. It is quite obvious he would mutilate me. Not to mention, I doubt she even thinks of me as a friend. Does she even notice me? After all, she does do this job for a lot of other superstars, not just me. Am I just 'some other guy'? I really don't know.  
All I really know is; I'm going to find out.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Sephy's P.O.V:

Walking through the hallway, earphones in my ears, and I am dressed in my usual outfit. Just another week in the Raw arena. Scanning the hallways, looking for my clients for that evening.  
This week I had been designated to look after three superstars. All three I was rather good friends with, so I was in a rather good mood. Those three superstars were Matt Hardy, The Miz, and Brian Kendrick.  
Part of my good mood, to be quite honest, was due to the fact that I would NOT be seeing Jeff Hardy tonight. In all honesty, it hurt to see how he really didn't notice, nor care about, me.  
But anyway, enough about him.  
I continue to walk through the hallways, looking for The Miz's locker room. Eventually finding it, I walk in and smile, giving him a friendly hug.  
"I missed you," He expresses jokingly hugging me tightly for a few moments and then letting me go, yet still standing rather close. "So what have I got today?" He asks with a kind smile.  
"Not a lot." I joke with an ironic smile. "Might as well relax, and I'll call on you when you have your 'moment in the spotlight'." I suggest smiling once more, patting him on the shoulder and looking into his eyes.  
"So not a lot of time with my favourite part of my job then?" He jokes once more, making me blush in a horrible way. He notices my noticeably red cheeks, and he begins to snigger. "Aww Sephy's so shy," He grins teasingly.  
"Oh hush." I order slapping his arm playfully and walking out of his room, both of us laughing into ourselves.  
Okay, so I knew that Miz had a little something for me. I know that I'm not ignored by _everyone_.  
But why did Jeff have to ignore me so? Also, why was it Jeff who caught my attention?  
Miz was a perfectly good guy, one which I could see myself with. So, the only thing getting in my way was indeed, the fixation and fantasy I had with Jeff Hardy. One which was rather delusional, I knew in my head. Yet my heart still held a soft spot for Jeff.  
While these thoughts distracted my head, I entered my next client, Matt Hardy's locker room. Matt was Jeff's brother, yes, but hopefully our conversation that night would have nothing at all to do with him.  
Well, obviously it wouldn't.  
As he was in the room with us.

Jeff's P.O.V:

Yes! Matt's idea was right! Here she is, this beautiful girl, just like he said she'd be.  
You know, the only _really_ embarrassing thing was, I couldn't put my finger on what her name was. Matt had referred to her as 'Mark Calloway's kid'. And that was all I really knew.  
Oh this is so stupid. How could I possibly ask a girl out if I couldn't remember her name? Not to mention I would look like a right jerk if I asked her name now. Oh forget it, I am NOT asking this girl out tonight. I'm such an idiot.

Narrator's P.O.V:

Suddenly tension was a large factor of the room's oxygen. Slowly it became harder to breathe in the spacious room. Matt however, didn't seem to notice the tension. Continuing on with the conversation, nervous glances being passed between Jeff and Sephy, Matt was indeed blissfully unaware. Sephy, rushing through Matt's agenda, her blood secretly bubbling beneath her skin, accidentally lost grip of her folders, as they went crashing to the floor.  
Cursing herself silently, she bent down to collect it, and at that very moment, so did Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Typically, they just so happened to reach for it at the same time, in the end grabbing one another instead!  
Cursing herself once more, she instinctively in her sour mood let go immediately and picked up her folder, standing and smiling at Matt briefly.  
"Okay, I should go, so good luck tonight, and I'll see you soon." Sephy smiles cruelly ignoring Jeff and turning from both of the Hardy brothers. Not another word was spoken as Sephy left Matt's locker room and stood in the hallway for a few moments, her thoughts taunting her.

Sephy's P.O.V:

Honestly, hand on heart, I don't believe it. Of all nights, Jeff had to ruin my mood TONIGHT. He is a Smackdown superstar; I wasn't supposed to be seeing him until Friday! Not to mention there seems to be new found tension between us, Oh God he must think I'm a right idiot after the way I treated him...

Jeff's P.O.V:

She must think I'm a right idiot. I noticed the look in her eye; she really didn't want to see me tonight. Maybe I shouldn't ask her out after all. But there is one thing I know I need to do. And that is something I should have figured out a while ago.  
I need to know her name.

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3

Sephy's P.O.V:

It's Friday, I'm in the Smackdown arena, and frankly, I am still unbelievably furious about Monday night. Why was Jeff even there that night? It seems that it's all I've thought about in the last few days, I've been trying to figure out just why Jeff was there. There was not a single explanation in my mind which was really possible.  
Perhaps Jeff and Matt were going on some sort of trip, I had thought. However, later I realised that was not the case. Maybe there was a family emergency? No, I had also found that idea to be wrong also. None of my theories were correct. It appeared that there was no reason for Jeff to be there that night. None that I knew of, anyway.  
However it is Friday now, so if I pluck up courage to talk to Jeff, I will indeed question him about Monday night.  
Walking through the corridors, breathing in the clean smell, I only had one client that night, and I'm sure it isn't a mystery as to who it is. Of course, without a doubt, it is the Charismatic Enigma himself, Jeff Hardy. Walking into his locker room, somehow it became more difficult to breathe.

Jeff's P.O.V:

She's here; Mark Calloway's kid is here. In my locker room with me, yet I felt no closer to her. Nothing on this earth could slice through the tension and distance between us. As we locked eyes, I sensed by the look in her eye that I was the last person she wanted to spend time with that evening.  
Just a week previously, we were laughing and joking with one another, and now, we could barely look at one another. What had happened? Honestly, I had no idea.  
"...Hey Jeff, come back to Earth." She joked while waving a hand over my face, obviously trying not to show her disgruntlement.  
"Oh...yeah sorry, were you saying anything?" I inquire while glancing into her eyes, trying to make a 'truce' of some kind. However, she immediately avoided my eyes, and smiled blankly in a different direction.  
"Just telling you that you have a match against John Morrison tonight." Mark Calloway's kid informs me quietly, looking to the floor as if she was embarrassed. "Now that I've told you that, I can leave you to it for the night," She finishes, continuing to stare a hole into the plain white floor.  
"Are you okay?" I ask her caringly, she seemed... upset, embarrassed, and shyer than usual.  
"I'm fine; I'll speak with you later." She insisted turning from me and beginning to walk away.  
Plucking up the courage, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to face me, pulling her rather close. "What's wrong?" I inquire once more, determined to know, however rude I may have seemed.  
Then, she seemed to snap right in front of my eyes.

Sephy's P.O.V:

"You want to know what's wrong?" I yelled, not really caring anymore to be honest, I was hurting inside, and I wasn't sure why. "Tell me my name." I order looking him directly in the eyes, seeing a slight confusion, yet slight panic also. He began to stutter, and suddenly my order hit me right in the face, and right in the heart. Feeling like I had been punched in the gut, I began to yell once more.  
"Jeff my name is Persephone. My friends call me Sephy." I yell looking him directly in his guilt-ridden eyes. "But you know what? You aren't my friend!" I declare furiously, ripping my hand from his, "So you can just call me Persephone." I order finally turning and leaving his locker room, storming away, blood boiling beneath my skin.

Jeff's P.O.V:

I couldn't breathe. Her name was Persephone. How could I forget? Such a beautiful name...  
She was so mad, so hurt... what have I done?  
Have I ruined my chance? Or, being realistic, did I ever really have a chance to begin with? I need to do something, I need to fix this. Standing up, running from my locker room, I began my desperate struggle to find her.  
To find _Persephone_.

Narrator's P.O.V:

Sephy was running, she could leave, as she didn't necessarily have to stay in the arena anymore. So she went, she ran to her hotel room and knew that he couldn't come anywhere near her. As he had no clue where she was. Why would he? After all, he didn't know her name until she _screamed_ it at him. Inside Sephy was hurting; she was unaware as to why. She lay and thought about it for what seemed like so long, suddenly realising, it was because of how much it was clear that she _didn't matter_ to Jeff. How she was merely 'Mark Calloway's kid' to just about everyone. How that no matter how hard they tried, Sephy and Jeff would probably never be the same again. But as she thought, she began to wonder whether or not there was ever anything there to ruin anyway. All it really was appeared to be Sephy's emotional attachment to Jeff Hardy. From now on, she decided to be nothing but professional. With Jeff, anyway. Thoughts began to taunt her, teasing her telling Sephy to make Jeff _regret_ how he had burned her, hurt her. Throughout the night, as her thoughts continued whispering things into her ear, she thought of a way to do so. One which she didn't particularly dread, and one which could possibly sprout into something very interesting...  
But would she really go through with it? She slowly realised that she could, and that part of her really wanted to.  
So, she decided that on Monday Night Raw, she would make the first step to do so. She wasn't going to be 'Mark Calloway's kid' anymore. She would make her mark. She would make Jeff regret ever hurting her, and maybe, just maybe, she would find some happiness for herself also.  
Just maybe.

End of Chapter Three.


	4. Chapter 4

Sephy's P.O.V:

Guess what?  
It's Monday Night. All tension in my body from Friday evening seemed to have multiplied many times, and it was eating me alive. Perhaps it was just nerves, I told myself. After all, what I was planning to do that night was indeed out of character. Something I'd never done before. However, I would not back out now. I was going to do this.

Narrator's P.O.V:

Indeed, what Sephy planned to do was... different. It seemed she wasn't wasting any time, as she rushed through the Raw arena with a confident smile placed upon her lips. However inside Sephy's whole body was screaming out with nerves. What if her plan went wrong? What if she screwed up? No, she pushed all these thoughts to the back of her mind. Nothing would get in the way. Not even her own self doubt.  
Continuing to rush through the corridors, she ended up bumping into a large bulk of a man, and she went crashing to the floor on her behind. Cursing whoever was above her under her breath, she noticed a manly hand reaching out to help her up. Still not taking a look at the man's face, she took the hand and was brought back to her feet, finally looking into the eyes of the mysterious man.  
Shock catching in her throat, stuttering on what she was trying to say, the man laughed and gave her a warm hug.  
"Hey Sephy." He greets her kindly, whispering it into her ear sweetly. Finally letting her go after a few moments, she breaks into a smile.  
"Hello Miz," Sephy greets back as they grin shyly at one another, such a relaxed atmosphere settling around them.  
"You know you're the only friend I have who calls me that when we're not on air." He informs her making her giggle sweetly. Standing rather close together, Miz's thoughts seemed to be rather similar to Sephy's.  
"Okay, okay Mike I'm sorry." Sephy apologises sarcastically, as they both begin walking towards his locker room, however they couldn't seem to bring their eyes to look away from one another.  
"Nah _Persephone_ its okay. Makes you special in a cute way," Mike teases her, loosely wrapping an arm around her shoulder, almost as if he was trying his luck, trying to see her reaction.  
Trying to get _permission_.  
Sephy seemed to notice this; however, she smiled deeply inside herself. As Mike and Sephy entered his locker room, only one thought travelled across Sephy's mind. Her plan was going to work.  
Sitting on the sofa, facing one another, Sephy brought her legs close to her chest, shyness kicking in slightly, but this would not stop her. However, it seemed even if her shyness DID kick in, her plan would still come together nicely. This would be due to the fact that Mike himself was planning the same thing. And clearly, he was not one to beat around the bush.  
"Sephy can I just come out and ask you something?" Mike inquires looking into her eyes with such a sincere, sweet and yet nervous look. It was almost as if he was a teenage boy again, asking a girl out to the dance. Sephy smiled and nodded her head, unaware of the conveniently similar thinking that they seemed to have. "Not sure if I've made it totally and completely obvious or not," He begins looking away from her eyes with a nervous smirk sitting on his lips. "But I really like you in a totally non professional way." He continues, looking into Sephy's eyes with a slightly more confident, cheeky expression. Already feeling relief flow through him, this was understandable, as Sephy was smiling widely. "So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a few dates and let us get closer than just friends?" Mike finishes sweetly, looking into Persephone's eyes, and reaching for her hand, taking it and squeezing it gently.  
Sephy didn't expect her heart to start racing unbelievably. She didn't foresee that Mike would beat her to it. She honestly did not expect to all of a sudden, out of the blue, feel totally in love with Mike Mizanin.  
Of course she knew that it was too early to say that. Sephy wasn't like that. However, as shallow as it sounds, this was all a plan to get Jeff to regret his actions. But now, Jeff seemed to be out of the picture. At that very moment, if you had asked Sephy who Jeff was, what he had done to her, how she felt about him, she would genuinely answer that she had no idea.  
Bringing herself back into reality, Sephy and Mike began arranging their 'first date' as it were. Both with sweet smiles on their no longer shy faces, Mike with his arm around Sephy's shoulder, neither had felt more relaxed in their lives. Finally Sephy and Mike decided for their first date to be on the Tuesday evening.  
Finally after everything of the night, they finally started settling down to business, discussing The Miz's agenda for that evening! It seemed that it was the least important thing to the both of them that evening.  
The 'plan' Sephy had had for that evening had developed into something much more interesting and indeed much more worth it for her.  
Deep inside, Sephy suddenly realised her job would be much more interesting now. However, part of her dreaded Friday nights. But her determination was not altered. Her confidence was not dented.  
Sephy was _seeing someone_. Infact, not just anyone, but Mike Mizanin. Oh how her life had improved in the last 30 minutes. Smiling on the inside and out, Sephy continued on her Monday night routine, clearly successful in her goal for that evening.

End of Chapter Four.


End file.
